Whoa! Nella
by RosyRock
Summary: Picard gives Nella darron the flick. PC. Raunchy bits alert for the faint hearted.Please review if you feel like it!


Whoa Nella.

Disclaimer: paramount owns them all. I just lure them into a static warp bubble where anything goes!

Chapter one A Nella dilemma

Beverly kept smiling.

Her facial muscles were aching with the effort, but, dammit she was not going to give in and let him see the boredom seeping through her.

Jean Luc kept on talking, Nella this, Nella that, God almighty! She almost cracked a rib trying to stuff down the scream of frustration that welled up inside her.

Ever since that bloody woman had come aboard, Jean Luc's breakfast conversation had been a one track Nella fest.

If Jean Luc had noticed that she had remarkably little to say on the subject of Nella Darron, it never seemed to register.

Just when Beverly had started to get a painful cramp in the side of her face, he finally shut up about her. The silence grew awkwardly.

Oh shit, now he seemed to be waiting for some sort of positive Nella comment from her.

This was going to be difficult.

Beverly relaxed her cheek muscles. "Um, Oh, that's, um great!" She then clenched her jaw into another smile as he took her comment as an encouragement to launch into his favourite subject once more.

Beverly had never been so happy to finish a breakfast in her life.

She made her way to sickbay.

She was glad to have a pile of work to sift though, anything to take her mind off of that woman and her ever growing influence in Jean Luc's life.

She entered sickbay, and as luck would have it, there sat the very topic of Jean Luc's never ending conversation.

Beverly put her head down in an effort to race by her unnoticed.

"Doctor Crusher." Nella said reaching out to her.

_Shit!_ said Beverly silently.

But she was all sweetness and light as she turned back towards Nella.

"Hello Nella, I hope you're not unwell." Beverly said, praying for just the opposite. Something fatal would do just fine.

Nella Darron smiled a very self satisfied grin. "No, Doctor I'm fine. I just stopped by on my way to duty to ask if you could implant a contraceptive device for me."

Beverly was taken aback for a second or two, and then was all business. "Of Course."

The procedure took only a few minutes.

"Well, the implant is in place," said Beverly.

Nella rubbed her arm. "Thank you Doctor. Jean Luc has been waiting for me to get this done, but it seems he has limits to his patience". She looked at Beverly awaiting a reaction.

Beverly refused to acknowledge Nella's spiteful barb.

"The implant may not offer full protection for month." she said coolly, citing the worst case scenario. "So I guess he will just have to be patient a while longer."

"Oh I'm sure we'll get around that." Nella said. With a dismissive nod of her head she left sickbay.

Beverly stood with the implantation device in her hand, thinking of all of the other places she would have liked to have jabbed it.

That woman was such a catty bitch!

She slung the device into a tray with a very satisfying clang.

This was turning out to be one of those days!

She met Deanna for lunch in ten forward.

After Beverly had sat for ten minutes with the same piece of lettuce on her fork Deanna could stand it no longer.

"So Beverly, spit it out!" Deanna said.

Beverly grimaced. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well it is to me." Deanna smiled at her friend." You feel a volcano about to blow its top."

Beverly threw her fork onto her plate. She seemed to want to throw things lately. It made her feel better.

She sighed. "Nella Darron came to see me this morning."

Deanna drew her chair closer. "Go on." she said.

"She asked me for a contraceptive implant."

Deanna inched forward. "And?"

Beverly scowled. "She told me point blank it was for Jean Luc's benefit!"

Deanna let her breath out in a rush. So that was it!

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her the implant wouldn't work for a month." Beverly said without a trace of remorse.

"Beverly!" Deanna laughed.

"It's only stretching the truth a bit."

Deanna laughed out loud. "More than a bit!"

"Well she deserved it, with her 'J_ean Luc can't wait to get in my pants'_ act." she did quite a reasonable impression of the other redhead.

Deanna smiled. "Beverly, I think you are jealous!"

"Is that your empathic skills at work?" Beverly said sarcastically.

"No, that's my green eyed monster scan at work." Deanna said deadpan.

Beverly sat back and crossed her arms defensively. "I am _not_ jealous!"

Deanna didn't believe her for one minute. "Does the mere thought of the Captain and Nella Darron enjoying the pleasures of the flesh totally piss you off?" Deanna said bluntly.

Beverly picked up her fork. "No, but it makes me want to jab anything I have handy right up her..."

Deanna cut her off. "Ohh no, you're not jealous at all."

Beverly sighed. "Well maybe I am a little. It wouldn't be so bad if she was a bit nicer, but Deanna, the woman is a bitch. I don't know what Jean Luc sees in her"

Deanna rested her chin in her hand thinking. "Maybe she views you as a rival for the captain's affections."

Beverly laughed. "If he spends all his time in her company talking about me, like he talks about Nella over breakfast, she would see me as a serious threat indeed!"

"How do you know he doesn't? Maybe Nella Darron is checking out the competition."

Beverly thought about this for a minute.

Deanna sat back. "As I see it, you can do nothing, and live with the consequences or you let the Captain know he has a choice to make."

Beverly smiled. "And how do you suggest I do that?"

Deanna gave her an old fashioned look. "Beverly if you don't know how to get his attention by now, there's no helping you!"

After lunch Beverly sat in her office thinking over what Deanna had said.

She put through a call to an old friend.

"Nolan here." The handsome man on screen said.

"Hello Mark."

"Beverly Crusher!" Mark Nolan's face broke into a huge grin. "Long time, no see!"

Beverly smiled. "Mark, do you remember that you owe me a big, big favour?"

Mark Nolan's face became almost comically wary. "Yes, Doc. I remember."

Beverly sat back, "Well it's time to pay up!"

Jean Luc Picard sat listening to Nella talk about some small problems in Stellar Cartography. She really was an attractive woman. Her lovely eyes shone as she talked about a new Supernova. Her fair skin and reddish hair were so lovely.

Almost as alluring as Beverly's.

He frowned a little as that thought leapt unbidden into his mind.

Nella saw his frown.

"I hope I'm not boring you Jean Luc." she purred.

Jean Luc cleared his throat. "No, not at all."

Nella came and sat on his lap her hands around his neck.

Jean Luc ran his finger down her cheek.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "Shall I see you tonight?" she said lowly.

"How about dinner in my quarters?" Jean Luc answered.

She nodded and then kissed him once more.

Beverly signed out of her communication.

Mark Nolan would be here in under a day. She was so glad he had agreed to do her this favour. All of a sudden things were looking a whole lot brighter.

She had decided to fight fire with fire.

Chapter 2 Not on ya Nella !

Exactly 18 hours later Beverly waited in Transporter Room 2.

Mark Nolan materialized in a glimmer of molecules.

"Mark!" she rushed to meet him.

Mark Nolan grabbed her and swirled her around. He set her down and landed a big kiss on her lips.

Arm in arm they set out to Beverly's quarters, their heads together, talking in intimate tones. To any passerby they looked like much more than just old friends and that was exactly the way Beverly wanted it.

When they reached her quarters Beverly stood with him outside. "Are you okay with this?" she said.

Mark Nolan smiled. "As long as you consider this favour well and truly repaid. My wife will never forgive me if I have to do this again!"

Beverly laughed. "How are Simone and the children?"

"Oh Beverly, the kids get taller every day it seems, and don't tell anyone but Simone thinks that baby number three might be on the way!"

Beverly clasped his hands. "That's wonderful news Mark."

He picked up his bag and grinned. "Let's get this show on the road!" he said and followed her through the doors.

That night Beverly took special care with her appearance. The dress she had chosen was black and simple, the material shimmered across her breasts and clung lovingly to her hips. It had slits to thigh level and a low back. She added a final touch to her makeup and stood waiting for Mark's appraisal.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

He whistled appreciatively. "If I wasn't married I'd go after you myself."

"Well mister you're going to have to act like you are 'after me'." She said.

"Just who is this guy you're trying to knock some sense into?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Beverly said innocently. "It's Captain Jean Luc Picard."

Mark Nolan spluttered. "Jeez Bev, you are aiming high!"

Beverly punched him in the arm. "You're just the 'talent' mister. Leave the rest of the plan to me!"

Mark looked doubtful. "He's not going to hit me is he?"

Beverly rolled her eyes. "He's not the type."

"There's not a man alive that's 'not the type'." He stated.

The function in Ten Foward was already in full swing when they arrived. Beverly hung on Mark's arm, sticking to him like glue. She saw Deanna's interested look as they made their way to a vacant table. With luck it happened to be right next to the Captain's. Beverly winked at Deanna and saw her smile.

"What would you like to drink darling?" Mark said, his voice rising slightly on the endearment for Jean Luc's benefit.

"Oh, I think I'll have a white wine." Beverly cooed.

Mark nodded and kissed her cheek as he left the table. "I'll only be a minute." he said intimately.

Beverly took a quick look in Jean Luc's direction. She had his attention all right.

She leaned back in the chair swinging her leg back and forth slightly to emphasize the slit in her dress. She ran her hand through her hair and then sat, not taking her eyes off of Mark as he returned with the drinks.

Mark sat next to her and put his hand on her leg, running his fingers up and down the exposed bare flesh.

Beverly saw Jean Luc tense at the next table and felt quite reckless.

She sipped her drink, and slowly ran her tongue along her top lip. Mark took the signal and leaned in towards her, his arm going around her. She felt his mouth on hers and kissed him as enthusiastically as she could.

Mark whispered into her ear. "Who's the woman with him?"

Beverly whispered back. "That's Nella Darron. The competition."

"She looks like a very poor Beverly Crusher substitute to me."

Beverly laughed seductively. "That's exactly what I want him to realize."

She felt Mark stiffen and looked sideways to see Jean Luc standing at the side of the table. On his arm looking unimpressed, was Nella Darron.

Beverly gazed up at him and smiled. "Well, hello Jean Luc. Nella."

Jean Luc was staring at her dinner companion.

Beverly cleared her throat. "Jean Luc, I'd like to introduce you to my, er, friend. Mark Nolan. He's one of the Federation cultural advisors to the J'loren colony."

She leaned forward towards Mark as she spoke, the movement designed to give the Captain a tantalizing glimpse down the front of her dress.

Jean Luc's voice sounded a tad strained as he said. "Pleased to meet you."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance also, Captain." Mark Nolan said formally. "Would you like to join us?"

Beverly saw Nella's stricken look. Jean Luc however, had already answered in the affirmative and had pulled a chair out for her. "Jean Luc, I thought we were just leaving." She said sulkily.

Jean Luc smiled indulgently. "Just a few minutes Nella. I am very interested in the J'loren people and their customs." He smiled at Beverly's companion and sat down.

They discussed some of the more peculiar J'loren customs for a while, Jean Luc taking his time to study Nolan. He steered the conversation towards the subject of Beverly.

"How long have you known Doctor Crusher," he asked. "I've never heard her mention you before."

Mark Nolan smiled indulgently to himself as he thought of Beverly. "I've known Beverly quite some time. We make a point of getting together every now and then when I can get away. She always offers me something to look forward to after finishing a project. We often get together to relieve each other's tensions." He looked at Beverly with undisguised relish. "Usually she comes to me, lucky man that I am. But this time she made me an offer that was too hard to refuse. So here I am!"

Jean Luc smiled weakly, feeling like he'd stepped into a nightmare.

Mark Nolan ran his hand along Beverly's arm, pulling her closer and whispered something to her.

Jean Luc saw Beverly smile. He watched as she whispered something back, her lips close enough to caress the other man's ear.

What ever she said to him had suddenly made Nolan itchy to leave Ten Forward.

Captain Jean Luc Picard's insides twisted viciously. Nella sat beside him, forgotten for the moment.

Beverly's eyes lighted innocently on her Captain's. He looked decidedly unwell.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Captain. Ms Darron." Mark said. " But I've had a long trip and I'm quite looking forward to unwinding in bed." He stood, holding out his hand. "Coming, Beverly?"

Beverly kicked him under the table. He was really over doing it!

Jean Luc stood as they left. I will be very surprised indeed to see Beverly at breakfast tomorrow, he thought grimly.

Once in the corridor Beverly burst out laughing. "Talk about overacting. Mark you were outrageous!"

"I am deeply offended Beverly Crusher." Mark smiled. "That was my best performance ever."

"Yes and that's why you got kicked out of the drama troop." Beverly snickered.

Over his shoulder, she saw Jean Luc and Nella leave Ten Forward and head down the corridor towards them.

"Don't look now but they are coming right towards us." She whispered.

"Now for the piece de resistance." Mark laughed.

Before she realized what he was going to do, he grabbed her and backed her against the wall. "Work with me." He said. His mouth inches from her own.

Beverly felt his lips on neck, his hands on her leg and in her hair. She clasped her arms around him and hung on.

Jean Luc saw the couple up ahead, oblivious to everything, so passionate was their embrace.

He could see the long line of Beverly's leg and Nolan's hand disappearing under her skirt, he noticed the strap of her dress had slid off Beverly's shoulder and down onto her arm. Her eyes were half closed in pleasure.

He looked away unable to take anymore.

Nella's voice sounded next to him.

"Beverly Crusher is certainly a dark horse! What do they say about 'still waters run deep'?"

Jean Luc pretended not to hear her. He didn't want to think about it.

Chapter three Nella who?

The next morning Beverly was deliberately late for breakfast. She was, in spite of what the Captain thought, determined to be there.

As she entered she noticed Jean Luc had set the table for only one person. She smiled to herself. No Nella Darron. Good!

"Good morning Jean Luc!" she said cheerily.

Jean Luc turned towards her. She saw surprise in his eyes. He obviously wasn't expecting her this morning. Mark must be a better actor than she thought.

Jean Luc looked closely at Beverly, he noticed immediately that she seemed very relaxed. No doubt after relieving all that 'tension' last night…He clamped his mind shut on that thought!

"Good Morning Doctor. I didn't think that you would be available for our breakfast this morning."

Beverly noticed his grim formality. "Why ever not Jean Luc?" she said guilelessly.

She saw Jean Luc's jaw tighten.

"I had thought you might be sharing breakfast with another." He said tensely.

Beverly bit her lip. Throwing caution to the wind she said. "Oh, Mark was feeling too tired out this morning to get breakfast, so I thought I'd let him sleep and stop by here!"

The corners of Jean Luc's mouth went down. Way, way down.

"Beverly may I talk to you openly?" He said.

"Yes, Jean Luc. Always."

He turned to pace up and down. "How well do you know Mark Nolan?"

Beverly answered truthfully. "I know him very, very well, Jean Luc."

Jean Luc pushed a lurid image out of his mind.

"Then you know he is married."

He had expected her to be aghast. Instead she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly.

"Yes I am aware of that."

Jean Luc looked at her like she had just gone mad.

"Beverly he has a wife! And you've just spent the night together relieving him of his 'tensions'!"

Beverly looked at him. She did not confirm what he had said. "Have you been checking up on him?"

Jean Luc had the grace to look ashamed.

"Jean Luc you have!"

"I was interested in his writings on the J'loren people. I just happened to notice that he had a wife."

Beverly had to think on her feet. She had no idea he would check up on Mark.

"He and his wife have an 'understanding' about me."

"You are part of this 'understanding'?" Jean Luc asked softly, incredulously.

Beverly didn't answer, this was dangerous ground.

Unfortunately Jean Luc took her silence as an affirmative.

"Beverly, he is a very attractive man, I know, but surely you can see there is no future in this relationship."

Beverly was starting to get a little pissed off. Who did he think he was, the hypocrite! She remembered the Janice Manheim incident and fumed.

Finally her temper got the better of her. "Jean Luc, Why do you think I'm interested in a future with Mark Nolan? Maybe I just want to have hot and heavy sex!" She came closer to him, eye to eye and said, "Don't you dare look down at me from your high horse and lecture me on how to live my life," She poked his chest for emphasis. "You are not my damn father!"

"If I was your father, I would put you over my knee!" He said darkly.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Before Beverly had time to react, he had grabbed her. His face was only inches from hers. "Don't tempt me, Beverly Crusher!" he hissed.

Beverly brushed his hand away. "So how come you can have Nella Darron to scratch your itch, but I am not allowed to do the same?"

"This is not about my relationship with Nella!"

"Oh I see. So while you screw Nella, I am just supposed to hover chastely in orbit around you as you indulge, am I? Well Captain, that is not going to happen! I have needs of my own and if you are not prepared to do something about them, then you can take Nella Darron and go to hell!"

Jean Luc stared at her. He watched as her anger practically crackled around her like lightening

"And just what would you have me _do_ about these needs of yours, doctor?" He said dangerously.

Too late Beverly realized that she had let her anger get the better of her.

Jean Luc saw her tense and knew she was about to race for the door.

As she moved he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She landed roughly against his chest and overbalanced, pulling him down onto the floor on top of her.

She lay beneath him her hair spread around her like a fiery halo. She was breathing hard and it only accentuated the feeling of her breasts against his chest. He looked into her eyes mesmerized.

The spark of attraction leapt between them like electricity.

He lowered his head and kissed her, savouring the taste of her mouth.

Beverly struggled underneath him.

He brought his hands up and grabbed her wrists, pinning them on the ground above her head.

He heard her frustrated groan.

He kissed her again more insistently this time and felt her respond. His lips left her mouth and he trailed his kisses down her neck. He felt her relax under him. Gently he let go of her hands and eased the closure of her uniform down, tracing his tongue over her, tasting her scented skin.

He felt her hands on his back, fingernails scraping along his spine, her legs tightening around his, pulling him closer. Her soft voice urged him on.

"Are you sure you want this Beverly?" He said his voice thick with passion.

"Yes." She said simply. "Oh yes."

The door chime rang out, shattering the moment between them.

Beverly regained her senses and was the first to move. She wriggled out from under him and ran.

The door slid open as she approached and she sped past a shocked Nella Darron.

"Jean Luc, what the hell..!" Nella managed to croak out.

But he dashed past her and left her standing in the doorway. Hot in pursuit of Beverly Crusher.

Jean Luc chased Beverly as she raced ahead of him like the hounds of hell were after her.

She made it to a turbolift. Luckily it was empty. She threw herself inside and turned around bracing her back against the wall. Just as the doors almost slid closed she saw Jean Luc's arm reach across, stopping them from sliding together. She almost wept.

He walked inside and stopped in front of her, his hands splayed either side of her head against the back wall.

He noticed her uniform still gaped open. Her hand came out in front of her and rested on his chest, as if to ward him off.

"Beverly Crusher, what in God's name is this all about?"

Beverly laughed. A broken little sound.

"Jean Luc, go back to Nella."

He grunted. "No."

She sighed. "We'll just tear each other apart."

He lifted his eyes to hers. "No."

"Jean Luc, for God's sake, I'm giving up! Go have Nella. Be happy."

He slammed his fist against the wall. "NO!" "Computer. Secure turbolift doors." He said angrily.

Beverly heard the sound of the lock chirp. This side of Jean Luc was scaring her.

"Jean Luc, Please, I'm not having an affair with Mark Nolan. He's just a very good friend." She said softly, desperately.

"Like you and I are 'just very good friends'?" He inquired sarcastically.

Her hand left his chest and she pulled the folds of her uniform together.

Jean Luc watched her movements. Even in the act of rearranging her disheveled clothing, Beverly was intoxicating to watch. It came to him then in a moment of clarity that his need for her was so great that he would take of her whatever she had to give him. She could keep Nolan, if that's what she wanted. He found he just didn't care.

He reached up and stilled her hands. His fingers lingered on her skin, gently touching her, unable to pull away.

He heard her inhale sharply.

This time she was not going to get away from him. He lowered his head and captured her mouth roughly, possessively. He ran his hand up over her slender waist and then brushed the sensitive skin under her breast.

Pressing his mouth against her temple he said vehemently, "I don't want Nella Darron. I want you Beverly. God help me, I always have."

He kissed her again, tasting, exploring. His hands caressing her, going lower and lower.

When his mouth left hers, Beverly smiled enticingly. "Do you want us to do it right here, Jean Luc?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Why not?"

Beverly moved her hips against his. She teased him, arousing him even further. Her hands reached for the closure on her uniform. She opened it further, let the fastener glide down, sliding oh so slowly, exposing more of her body inch by inch as he watched, fascinated.

"Why not, indeed." She breathed seductively.

Chapter four All Nella'd Out!

The tension that had sizzled between them for so long, exploded. There was no pretending now.

His hand wandered down the satiny slope of her breasts, down over her firm stomach and lower to slide back and forth over the centre of her heat.

Beverly let her head fall back, a soft pleasurable sigh escaping her lips.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and drew her back to him.

He kissed her hungrily.

Beverly's hand snaked up to caress the side of his face, her mouth hot and seeking, letting him know how much she needed this too.

Then he felt her hands on him, moving up and down his engorged length, her fingers caressing his tip.

"Beverly, Oh sweet Jesus, I need you now!" Jean Luc moaned. He was so overwhelmed the words he uttered came out in his native French.

She drew him into her, her leg hooked over his hip, her back against the Turbolift wall. His hands hot on her ass.

But it wasn't enough just to join. She needed to feel him fill her, take her hard and fast with all the heat and passion she had wanted for so long. She groaned and told him so, her explicit words driving him on.

Their bodies moved together in a hot and sensual rhythm of need, blending in a blazing fusion of flesh.

Her orgasm burst over her, radiating out from the centre of her need, the spasms rocking her body.

Jean Luc came with her, his voice whispering encouraging words in French.

Then they stilled, breathing heavily.

Beverly felt his mouth against her ear. "You belong to me now." He said hotly.

"Well, I had thought our first time together might be a bit more romantic." Jean Luc said wryly.

Beverly had finished tidying herself, but her skin was still flushed from their exertions.

"Did you?" She smiled wickedly. "I don't know. I had fantasies about you taking me up against the wall in the Turbolift just about every time we got in one together."

Jean Luc pulled her against him again. "And where else have you had these fantasies?"

Beverly laughed. "I don't think I'd have time to tell you them all now."

"Can I see you tonight?" His voice was serious now, unsure of her answer.

Beverly's eyes met his. "What about Nella Darron?"

He sighed. "I told you, I don't want Nella."

Beverly stroked the side of his face. "Does she know that?"

He leaned into her touch. "I'll talk to her." He placed his hand over hers and pulled it towards his mouth, placing a kiss on her palm.

"Can I see you tonight?" he said again.

Beverly turned back to him as she walked to the turbolift doors.

"I will have to come to your quarters. My quarters are a bit, um crowded at the moment."

The doors shut behind her.

Jean Luc had never felt so out of control of a situation in his life.

"You did what?" Deanna's mouth had dropped almost to the floor. She just couldn't believe the mess that Beverly has got herself into.

"I know, I know." Beverly sat shaking her head.

"Beverly you mean that that hunky guy I saw you with in Ten Forward was just there with you to make the Captain jealous?"

"It was your idea Deanna!" Beverly said

"I said to get the Captains attention, not hit him over the head with a toy boy!" Deanna laughed in spite of herself. "Did your plan work?"

Beverly blushed crimson, but said nothing.

"Beverly Crusher! What have you been up to?" Deanna was really interested now. She was being bombarded by the earthy, sexual feelings coming from her friend. When she could stand it no longer she came and sat next to her. "Do you need to talk about it?"

Beverly sat looking at her hands. "Deanna, we, that is Jean Luc and I, we…."

Deanna was so tense, she almost fell off the sofa. "You and the Captain…"

"We had sex."

Deanna slapped her thigh. "Well, it's about time." She moved closer. "Was it good?"

"Deanna!"

"Don't you _'Deanna'_ me. Tell"

Beverly smiled. "It was…" she closed her eyes remembering. "He was…"

"Indescribable?" Deanna offered.

"Unbelievable." Beverly answered. "Uninhibited. Passionate. He speaks in French when he's really aroused. He did things to me that….."

"Made your toes curl?" Deanna laughed.

"Oh God yes, He's a real 'toe curler' alright."

They dissolved into laughter.

Beverly sat back. "He wants to see me again tonight."

Deanna arched an eyebrow. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd have to meet him at his place because mine was too "crowded.'"

"Oh, with all your men you mean!"

Beverly laughed. "Well I wasn't about to tell him that Mark had left this morning, after spending the night on the sofa! I felt quite wicked being the scarlet woman!"

"So are you going to tell him the truth?

"I will… eventually."

And she would, she told herself. Later. Much later.

That evening she met Jean Luc for dinner in this quarters. She noted the muted lighting and sweet music. The Captain himself was looking very handsome in casual clothes, his shirt buttons undone.

As she came through the door he pulled her into his embrace.

His kiss was full of the promise of things to come.

She felt her pulse quicken at the look in his eyes.

"I missed you" he said

"Show me how much." Beverly answered softly.

She heard the low lustful sound he made in his throat as he did as she asked.

His kiss lit a fire in her and she found herself pulling his shirt out from his trousers so she could caress the warm, firm skin underneath with her fingers.

Beverly felt his fingers in her hair, gently undoing the clip there, releasing her hair like a molten shimmering curtain.

Jean Luc's breath caught in his throat. "You are absolutely beautiful, Beverly." He said reverently.

He eased her dress down her shoulder and kissed the skin there, his tongue tasting, his teeth nipping gently.

She stroked the skin on his chest, placing a kiss on his nipple, feeling it harden under her lips.

Jean Luc lost control

He wanted her so badly that he pulled her closer, savagely, and began to undress her.

They moved together, still kissing and shedding pieces of clothing as they headed towards his bedroom.

Jean Luc pushed Beverly gently and she overbalanced, landing on the bed, he watched her as she lay there. She was wearing only her underwear- black, sexy and impossibly skimpy.

He let his hands wander over her. He lowered his mouth and ran his tongue over the swell of her breast. He then moved lower. His tongue tracing a path wetly down her body.

He stopped as he reached the tangle of coppery curls at the apex of her thighs. He was too impatient to remove the black lacy undies, so he just pushed the crotch aside and let his tongue slide into her. He felt her move convulsively as he loved her with his mouth.

He grabbed her under her bottom pulling her closer to him. Beverly groaned. He could tell she was close to the edge and he kept going until he felt the ripple of her orgasm.

He listened to the sounds she made as he pleasured her. The sensual moans almost making him lose control like an inexperienced teenager.

He gave her one last loving kiss and raised his head.

He returned to her breasts. He gently eased her out of the cups of her bra, using his mouth to make her sensitive nipples peak into painful life.

Beverly let out a soft gasp.

Jean Luc stilled. "Did I hurt you?'

"Oh God no, Jean Luc. Do it again…"

Her breathless plea rocked him.

His breath was hot against her breasts as he drew her into his mouth and began to suckle.

Beverly reached down to his hardness, her fingers stroking, taking him to the brink.

He heard her voice pleading softly with him to take her.

Almost out of control, he slid into her.

Her body welcomed his, warmly, wetly.

He began to move, giving into needs as old as time. He felt the overwhelming urge to release himself inside her and tried to slow down, but her legs surrounded him, pulling him even deeper into her. He cried out as he lost control and came hotly inside her.

They lay together side by side breathing heavily. Jean Luc smiled to himself. His second time with her had been over as quickly as the first. He hoped she didn't think that this was all the finesse he could muster!

He looked over towards her. Her eyes were closed, her arms above her head in total abandonment.

He reached over and traced along her jaw with his finger. "Beverly?"

"Mmm" she answered.

"I had hoped our second time together would have been a bit more romantic."

Beverly giggled. "Jean Luc, we've got to much lust stored up to get anywhere near slow and romantic yet."

"I usually have a bit more self control. We didn't even get all our clothes off." He said sheepishly.

"Jean Luc. I will take your lack of self control as a very big compliment." She rolled over towards him. "Besides you can always try and show me that famous Picard self control later if you want to."

He smiled at her and then a shadow came over his face.

"Is Nolan waiting for you?" he said gruffly.

Beverly turned away hiding her smile.

"No. I'm all yours tonight." She ran a finger lovingly over his lips and pulled him towards her again.

When he awoke Beverly was gone.

He rolled over and thumped his pillow. "Damn." Had she gone back to Nolan?

His temper rising he sat up. He slammed his fist down on the table by the bed. Despite his good intentions, he just didn't know if he was strong enough to share her. He had already been through this when she belonged to Jack, his yearning for her then had almost killed him emotionally. Could he stay in the background of her life when she felt like having a fling with the other man?

A noise in the sitting room had him on alert. He got up not bothering to put on a gown and looked out.

He almost laughed in relief. There was Beverly at the replicator. She took the glass that materialized and went to stand by the window. The low light silhouetted her near naked body.

He softly crossed the floor and came to stand behind her.

He put his arms around her and nuzzled her ear, kissing her gently.

"What's the matter, my love, couldn't you sleep?"

Beverly tilted her head allowing him greater access to her neck.

"Jean Luc, I have something I need to tell you."

His lips stilled. She felt him tense.

She put her glass down and turned in his embrace to face him. "I have to tell you about Mark Nolan."

Jean Luc did not know if he wanted to hear this.

Beverly took his face in her hands. "I have a confession to make. It's my guilty conscious that won't let me sleep."

Jean Luc took a deep breath. "Beverly you have nothing to feel guilty about. If the man is in an open marriage and his wife is accepting of the part you play in his life then…. "

'Shh.. Jean." Beverly put her finger against his lips.

"What I was going to say was that I was so jealous and insecure about your relationship with Nella Darron that I sort of exaggerated my involvement with Mark to get your attention. Force you to make a choice between me and Nella."

She looked down guiltly. "I'll understand if you are angry with me… I've behaved childishly and………"

Beverly felt Jean Luc shaking with emotion.

Oh shit, she thought. I've really blown it this time!

Then she heard it. He burst out laughing, his face lit with the biggest smile.

"Oh, Beverly!" He said between chuckles. "I guess I have a confession to make too! You see I was using Nella to make you jealous too! All that time talking non-stop about her at breakfast, trying to get a response out of you! You must have learnt your poker face from Will Riker, because I honestly couldn't tell if all my efforts were for nothing."

Beverly hit him in the arm. Hard.

"You bastard!"

"Now, now Beverly you did it too!"

She looked at him indignantly. Her breasts rose and fell. "Yeah, but you did it first!"

Jean Luc grabbed her and ran his hands over her creamy skin.

"Beverly do you know that you are wearing the sexiest underwear I've ever seen."

"Just trying to test your self control, Jean Luc." she said baiting him.

He then dragged her squealing into the bedroom and proceeded to show her just how long his famous self control could last. But as he found out, only a short time later, even with all he had learnt he was still vastly outclassed when confronted by the 'Crusher Maneuver'.

Finis.


End file.
